Certain musical instruments such as guitars are often fitted with a carrying strap to facilitate the player carrying the instrument by passing the strap around his or her shoulders. Carrying straps come in various colors and formats, and often provide an ornamental complement to the musical instrument, in addition to carrying the instrument.
Carrying straps are typically attached to the musical instrument by positioning a hole in the carrying strap over a stud or a button on the musical instrument and securing the strap to the button. Typically, hardware is provided on the strap to secure the strap to the musical instrument, but specific hardware often requires dedicated, associated buttons be installed on the musical instrument which can damage the surface and finish of the musical instrument.
When using one or more musical instruments, it is often desirable to be able to exchange carrying straps between the instruments or exchange different carrying straps on a single instrument. However, the dedicated hardware and button combinations limit the ability of a musician to exchange the carrying straps between various musical instruments and make it difficult to set up a single musical instrument with a variety of different carrying straps. Thus, in practice, coupling a specific hardware to a differing mounting button on the musical instruments may provide a loose fit between the hardware and button that may cause the mounting hardware to inadvertently release from the button and the strap to release from the musical instrument.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a carrying strap hardware that is attachable to a variety of mounting buttons on musical instruments.